


Sentimentos mudam!

by Arielo



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Braten, F/M, Gobra, bra/goten/goku, thresome
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 18:00:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19256323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arielo/pseuds/Arielo
Summary: Bra vivia um casamento feliz com Goten, até algo terrível acontecer na família Son, colocando Bra em apuros. O que será que aconteceu? Que tipo de apuros Bra irá viver? Será que Bra finalmente irá realizar o seu desejo? O que Goku tem haver com essa confusão?





	Sentimentos mudam!

-

Dezenove anos após o término do torneio do poder, Goku perdeu sua esposa Chichi, que veio a falecer por conta de um câncer agressivo nos pulmões, aquilo pegou todos de surpresa, pois ela nunca tinha fumado na vida.

Todos ficaram arrasados com a perda, principalmente Goku que estava inconsolável, ele ficou tão deprimido que não se alimentou por uma semana, deixando todos apreensivos quando descobriram, pois ele estava muito fraco.

Atualmente numa reunião na casa de Bulma, todos discutiam uma maneira de ajudar Goku. Após quase uma hora de conversa, eles entraram numa solução mais do que óbvia, que o sayajin precisaria morar junto com um dos filhos por um determinando tempo, até que ele superasse a perda da esposa, que tanto amou.

\- Gohan, eu acho que é melhor o papai morar contigo – Sugeriu o mais novo.

\- Eu até gostaria, mas o apartamento que moro só tem quatro quartos, o de casal, o da Pan, o do Luny e da Leny, papai teria que dormir na sala ou eu teria que tirar o quarto da Leny e a fazer dormir junto com a Pan, uma coisa que ela não gostaria.

\- Não tem problema Gohan, o senhor Goku pode vir morar comigo e com o Goten no nosso duplex – Falou Bra decidida.

\- Mas não faz nem quatro meses que casamos Bra – Reclamou o moreno, ganhando um olhar fuzilador da esposa.

\- Isso não importa Goten, não vamos desamparar seu pai. Nosso apartamento é enorme. Acredito que ele respeitará o nosso espaço pessoal e nem vai incomodar. Vai ser por pouco tempo, até ele superar a morte de sua mãe.

\- Está bem, você está certa Bra – Anuiu o meio sayajin derrotado.

\- Que bom Bra! Fico feliz que você esteja ajudando o Goku, num momento tão difícil da vida dele. A propósito, vou mandar mais uma cozinheira e faxineira para sua casa, acredito que você vá precisar de ajuda – Murmurou Bulma um tanto faceira.

\- Obrigada mamãe! – Agradeceu a meio sayajin.

\- Que isso filha, quero apenas ajudar! O que você está fazendo pelo Goku é um ato tão generoso! Sempre soube que você gostava dele e vê se toma cuidado para não se apaixonar novamente por ele enquanto conviverem no mesmo teto – Sussurrou Bulma com um sorriso travesso, deixando Bra meio sem jeito.

**&**

Enquanto isso, na cozinha, que ficava quase ao lado da sala onde foi feita a reunião, Goku se esforçava ao máximo para comer um delicioso e suculento assado de carne com arroz e legumes. Vegeta que estava junto com o sayajin mais novo na mesa, estava com pena, pois Kakaroto já não era mais o mesmo, aquele sorriso que sempre estampou em sua face tinha sumido. Ele nunca tinha se entregado daquele jeito, nem numa luta, que praticamente estava perdida, sempre teve esperança.

\- Kakaroto, você precisa comer tudo! – Insistiu o príncipe dos sayajins.

\- Não adianta, Vegeta, só consigo comer um pouco!

\- Chichi, não gostaria de lhe ver assim...

\- Eu sei, mas não consigo me conformar em não ter conseguido salvá-la. Nem as sementes dos deuses, nem Shenlong, nem Whis puderam fazer alguma coisa para ajudá-la ou ressuscitá-la. Todos com a mesma desculpa que era o tempo dela e que não podiam fazer nada – Lastimou-se Goku chateado.

\- Infelizmente é a vida, Kakaroto! Pense que pelo menos agora ela não está mais sofrendo! – Vegeta falou sério, tentando confortar o mais novo de sua maneira.

\- Nada que você diga Vegeta, vai diminuir minha dor e indignação. Imagine se o que aconteceu com Chichi, acontecesse com sua amada Bulma? Te garanto que seu discurso seria totalmente diferente – Retrucou indignado.

\- Talvez você esteja certo, quem sou eu para lhe aconselhar? Não passei pela mesma situação que você! Mas pense no que eu te disse, só quero ajudar! – Gesticulou o príncipe dos sayajins de certo modo chateado com a reação do amigo.

\- Desculpe Vegeta, por eu ter sido grosso contigo, mas não estou muito bem para conversar, por isso preferi ficar isolado, mas como não posso mais tentar passar por isso sozinho, vou ter que aprender a controlar minha indignação!

De repente Bulma entrou na cozinha atrapalhando a conversar entre os dois sayajins, que a olharam interrogativos, pois ela esboçava um sorriso feliz, muito ao contrário da face de tristeza e preocupação que ostentava anteriormente.

\- Bem, Goku, nós já decidimos o local que você vai ficar nesse tempo de luto, pois queremos que você se recupere bem – Falou Bulma de forma amável.

\- Vou ficar no apartamento do Gohan? Não sei se tem lugar para mim lá, não queria incomodá-lo – Replicou Goku pensativo.

\- Não, você não vai ficar no apartamento do Gohan, vai ficar no duplex de Goten e Bra! Eles se ofereceram para cuidar de você.

Vegeta ao ouvir aquilo ficou desconfiado, com certeza aquela decisão tinha o dedo de sua filha, que ele sabia muito bem que nutria um sentimento por Goku, aquilo não havia de acabar bem e Bulma ainda estava incentivando. Ele só esperava que Bra tivesse superado aquela louca paixão platônica de adolescência. Agora ela já era uma mulher de 19 anos e casada há pouco tempo, com certeza não jogaria tudo fora por uma aventura proibida.

\- Nossa, eu nunca pensei que Goten se ofereceria para cuidar de mim, como conheço meu filho, eu diria que a idéia foi de Bra, mas não quero ser injusto! – Declarou surpreso o moreno.

\- Que isso Goku, tanto Goten como Bra insistiram que você ficasse com eles – Mentiu a azulada, para não deixar o amigo triste.

\- Que bom, assim me sinto melhor, eu detestaria atrapalhar eles, já que faz poucos meses que estão casados – Sussurrou com um sorriso triste.

**&**

Nesse mesmo instante, um pouco longe da sala onde tinha sido a reunião, Bra conversava séria com Goten.

\- Amor, vai ser apenas pouco tempo... seu pai é tão bonzinho, não vai atrapalhar nossa intimidade! Faça uma cara melhor quando ele vier aqui falar com a gente, senão ele vai achar que você aceitou a contragosto a ida dele lá para casa! – Gesticulou a meio sayajin antes de cruzar os braços.

\- Poxa Bra, bem que você poderia pedir para sua mãe e deixar meu pai aqui! – Protestou o moreno aborrecido.

\- Chega Goten! Já está decidido!

\- Você está fazendo isso, só porque tinha uma quedinha por ele na adolescência! – Retrucou sério.

\- Esquece isso, amor! Agora só tenho olhos para você! E estou fazendo isso porque ele é seu pai e precisa de todo apoio possível para passar por esse momento! – Mentiu descaradamente, pois ela nunca admitiria a verdade.

\- Está bom! – Concordou contrariado, pois sentia medo de seu pai roubar sua esposa, agora que estava viúvo.

No final da noite, Goten e Bra levaram Goku para o duplex deles, onde a azulada mostrou o dormitório para seu sogro, como também todos os cômodos do apartamento, ele achou o local imenso e bem elegante.

Nos dias que se seguiram, Goten se mostrou mais cordial com seu pai, não o vendo mais como uma ameaça. Em compensação Bra, com o passar das semanas, se sentia cada vez mais atraída por seu sogro, que pareceu estar cada vez melhor, por conta da companhia dela e de Goten. Os dois revezavam os horários, pois conseguiam controlá-los por serem ambos empresários e por conta disso sempre faziam companhia a Goku, não o deixando muito tempo sozinho. Gohan, Bulma, Vegeta, Videl e Kuririn apareciam de vez em quando nos finais de semana para visitarem Goku, que já mostrava uma boa melhora em seu humor e as conversas começaram a ser mais amplas, não apenas focadas em Chichi e na perda que ele teve.

**&**

Quando fazia exatamente três meses que Goku estava morando com o seu filho e nora, ele sentiu que já estava pronto para ir embora, pois conseguia comer direito sem que ninguém insistisse e também voltou a pensar em treinar novamente, no entanto ás vezes ainda tinha suas recaídas e lamentava a perda de sua esposa, porém não com a mesma freqüência e intensidade.

Outra coisa que estava deixando Goku bastante intrigado era o fato que ele começou a sentir algo estranho em relação à Bra, já fazia quase um mês que isso o incomodava. Não queria admitir para si, mas sua nora o deixava excitado, tanto que uma vez ele teve que esconder sua ereção com uma almofada, enquanto a observava procurando um livro na prateleira próxima a televisão, quando ela se inclinou seu vestido subiu e ele viu a micro calcinha sexy dela, naquela noite, ele teve até um sonho erótico com Bra, que o deixou envergonhado no outro dia. Por conta disso tudo, ele sabia que precisava sair dali o mais rápido possível, antes que fizesse alguma besteira e se arrependesse, pois estava ficando cada dia mais difícil não ceder ao seu desejo, para piorar a situação algumas vezes tinha flagrado a filha de Vegeta o encarando encantada com alguma coisa que não sabia dizer o que.

Decidido que aquele seria seu último dia ali com seu Goten e Bra, o sayajin aguardava sua nora acordar, pois era sábado e ela levantava um pouco mais tarde. Enquanto isso, seu filho tinha ido até a empresa resolver um problema com um funcionário. Isso lhe fez suspirar e caminhar até a cozinha, onde encontrou a mesa posta com uma reforçada refeição matinal, aquela visão junto com o cheiro irresistível, o deixou com água na boca, tanto que logo se sentou a mesa e começou a comer rapidamente.

**&**

Nesse mesmo instante, na suíte principal do duplex, Bra estava dormindo profundamente, quando de repente o despertador do celular que estava no criado mudo ao lado da cama começou a tocar, lhe fazendo acordar um pouco sonolenta e o desligar, para em seguida se espreguiçar e levantar da cama.

\- Nossa que cheirinho gostoso que está vindo da cozinha... hoje a Lania deve ter caprichado no café da manhã! Mas primeiro vou tomar uma ducha, me arrumar e por último comer! – Murmurou a jovem ao mesmo tempo que separava um vestido esverdeado e um conjunto de lingerie para vestir depois do banho, os colocando em cima de um sofá, para logo adentrar no toalete.

O banho de Bra foi demorado, pois ela estava recordando o sonho que tinha tido com seu sogro gostoso, tudo pareceu tão real, ela não estava mais agüentando se segurar perto dele. Ela amava o seu marido, mas também nutria um amor estranho por Goku, que a fazia perder a compostura ás vezes, aquele olhar inocente dele, aqueles músculos definidos, eram irresistíveis. Muitas vezes ela se pegou pensando se o pênis de seu sogro seria maior do que do seu marido ou do mesmo tamanho? E pelo volume que ela certa vez percebeu, deveria ser imenso. Como será que seria a pegada dele na cama? Frustrada com seus pensamentos nada castos, Bra terminou de enxaguar seu cabelo e logo saiu do box com a toalha já em mãos se enxugando ao mesmo tempo que andava em direção ao quarto para se vestir.

Após terminar de colocar o vestido, de se maquiar e arrumar o cabelo, Bra saiu de seu dormitório e seguiu pelo corredor, descendo a escada que levava ao andar inferior, onde estava a cozinha. Ao passar pela sala, ela se deparou com Goku que se encontrava na sacada olhando o movimento da rua.

No entanto ao sentir a presença de sua anfitriã, Goku se virou e a encarou com um sorriso fofo, quase a fazendo derreter.

\- Vejo que já se levantou! Bom dia Bra! – Saudou o moreno olhando rapidamente para as pernas e seios da jovem que ficavam bem evidenciados pelo vestido. Ela estava muito bonita, pena que não podia se deixar levar pela atração que estava sentindo.

\- Bom dia, Goku! Já tomou o café da manhã? – Pediu a azulada de forma gentil.

\- Sim, já comi e cá entre nós hoje a comida estava maravilhosa, sua cozinheira caprichou! – Elogiou faceiro

\- Que bom saber disso, então hoje eu vou comer bastante! Já volto para a gente conversar! – Falou Bra caminhando até a cozinha e deixando Goku sozinho, que suspirou e sentou-se no sofá para ver algo na televisão.

Já fazia quase uma hora que Goku estava assistindo um documentário sobre leões marinhos, quando Bra voltou novamente para a sala e acomodou-se ao lado dele.

\- Interessante não é? Já assisti esse documentário umas duas vezes!

\- Realmente, interessante! Mas já está quase acabando! Gostaria de lhe comunicar uma coisa! Por favor, não fique chateada! – Declarou Goku apreensivo.

\- Pode falar...

\- Decidi que quero voltar para casa ainda hoje no final do dia, já me sinto muito melhor e não quero mais dar trabalho para você e o meu filho!

\- Não é trabalho nenhum Goku! Por mim você poderia até ficar morando aqui, mas se você já se sente bem para morar sozinho, por mim tudo bem!

\- Só tenho um pedido para fazer Bra, será que você poderia me acompanhar até a minha casa para me ajudar a arrumar as roupas da Chichi tudo dentro de umas caixas? Eu quero doar tudo! Você teria tempo para me ajudar? Ou devo ligar para sua mãe? – Pediu sério.

\- Claro que posso! Vamos! – Gesticulou a azulada, fazendo o moreno esboçar um sorriso faceiro, pois ele adorava a espontaneidade dela.

Diante da aceitação de Bra, Goku se aproximou dela e a puxou pela cintura, para em seguida os teletransportar para sua casa na montanha Paozu. Chegando lá, o par constatou que a residência estava como Chichi tinha deixado antes de falecer, o local permaneceu intocável, tanto que os móveis estavam empoeirados e algumas teias de aranha eram visíveis na sala.

\- Bem, enquanto vou encaixotando as roupas da Chichi, você pode tirar o pó dos móveis e tirar as teias de aranha! – Sugeriu a azulada.

\- Tudo bem, eu acho melhor assim! Falando nisso, têm algumas caixas vazias dentro de uma cápsula que está guardada em uma das gavetas da penteadeira, Chichi sempre as tinha, não sei o motivo!

 - Bom, agora que já sei o que fazer! Vou indo, até depois... – Despediu-se Bra caminhando até o quarto do casal, pois já sabia onde ficava.

Ao adentrar no dormitório Bra reparou nas fotos do casal, que estavam espalhadas pelo cômodo, o perfume de sua sogra ainda impregnava o lugar, agora podia entender o desespero de Goku em querer se livrar de quase tudo que pertencia a ela. Sem delongas Bra abriu a porta do guarda-roupa e lá encontrou vários vestidos comportados, que ela nunca usaria, nem se tivesse na mesma idade que Chichi, pois ela gostava de mostrar suas pernas e exibir seus seios bem torneados, amava ver os homens babando, lhe desejando.

Quase duas horas se passaram e Bra já estava quase terminando de arrumar as roupas de sua sogra nas caixas, quando de repente encontrou algo bem no fundo da cômoda, uma lingerie provocante, a pegou na mão e analisou espantada, aquilo fugia totalmente do perfil de Chichi, o que será que ela mais escondia? Mergulhada em seus pensamentos, ela não percebeu a presença de Goku que adentrou de repente no quarto e a viu com a calcinha e sutiã que Chichi costumava usar quando queria impressioná-lo e deixá-lo louco de tesão.

\- Vejo que achou a lingerie que Chichi gostava de usar quando eu voltava das batalhas, ela me deixava louco quando usava – Falou Goku, fazendo Bra dar um pulo e ficar enrubescida.

\- Você quer ficar com isso de lembrança? – Pediu séria encarando o sayajin nos olhos e sentindo um calorão tomar conta dela.

\- Pode ficar com esse conjunto, desde que você use e me mostre como vai ficar em você! – Replicou Goku a olhando de forma maliciosa ao mesmo tempo que tirava a camisa, exibindo os seus músculos – Nossa como ficou quente de repente aqui.

Bra ficou totalmente desconcertada com aquela situação, pois não sabia o que responder, tudo pareceu tão surreal. Além disso, para piorar o clima o seu sogro gostoso tirou a camisa, e aqueles músculos definidos lhe fizeram suspirar. O coração da azulada estava a mil, Goku só podia estar lhe provocando, logo pensou Bra se levantando consternada. Sem hesitar se aproximou dele, porque dois podiam jogar aquele jogo que ele nada inocente estava querendo jogar com sua pessoa.

\- Eu diria que está pegando fogo! Acho melhor você tirar a calça também, que quando eu voltar vestindo essa bela lingerie aqui, seu amiguinho não vai querer ficar guardado e inativo por muito tempo – Sussurrou Bra no ouvido de seu sogro ao mesmo tempo que lambeu o seu pescoço, ao fazer isso sentiu o corpo dele tremer e seus olhos fecharem.

\- Não me provoque desse jeito garota, senão você não vai chegar a vestir esse conjunto, pois vou rasgar esse teu vestido todo e te comer forte e rápido... – Murmurou o moreno lambendo os lábios e a encarando com desejo.

A azulada apenas sorriu e foi até o banheiro colocar o tal conjunto, que consistia numa calcinha vermelha de babado, que tinha fio dental atrás e na frente renda, combinando com um sutiã de renda vermelha. Não demorou para a azulada colocar a lingerie e se olhar no espelho para ver que ela ficou divina. De repente a euforia que Bra sentia começou a perturbá-la, pois se fizesse o que estava pretendendo fazer, seu casamento ficaria em risco, no entanto ela não poderia desperdiçar aquela oportunidade, que quem sabe fosse única. Então retirou a aliança de casamento do dedo e foi decidida a experimentar aquele sexo que estava sendo oferecido de tão bom grado a ela. Ao sair do banheiro, a azulada se deparou com Goku só de cueca sentando na beira da cama, lhe encarando com fogo nos olhos.

\- Você ficou apetitosa... venha cá agora! – Ordenou Goku com a voz carregada de malícia.

Bra apenas fez o que o sayajin pediu e ficou bem de frente para ele, que sem aviso a puxou para o seu colo.

\- E então o que pretende? – Inquiriu curiosa a azulada.

No entanto Bra não obteve uma resposta, apenas uma ação rápida do seu sogro, que a puxou para um beijo, enquanto uma de suas mãos escorregava para dentro de sua calcinha.

Bra sentiu os dedos dele acariciando o seu clitóris num ritmo lento e circular, quando ela menos esperava, uma onda de prazer tomou conta de si, lhe fazendo gemer. Ao constatar que sua nora já estava molhada, Goku suspirou excitado, sentindo seu membro ficar duro por conta daquilo. Então num ato rápido, ele tirou rapidamente a calcinha de Bra e se levantou colocando as pernas da garota, cada uma em um ombro, e levou a vagina da azulada até sua boca, onde lambeu com bastante vigor, passando de forma lenta pelo clitóris dela e depois mergulhando dentro dos pequenos lábios, onde lambeu e chupou de forma alternada, fazendo movimentos com a boca.

Bra gemeu alto, com tudo aquilo, pois ela foi pega totalmente de surpresa, o prazer que sentiu com aquele toque era maravilhoso, Goku fazia sexo oral nela como se estivesse esfomeado, isso a excitava muito.

De repente, a azulada sentiu o seu corpo rapidamente ser conduzido até a cama pelo seu parceiro. Ela não sabia como, mas seu sogro já estava sem cueca, evidenciando sua avantajada ereção, que deveria ser mais de 20 cm, além do diâmetro que não podia reclamar, era o sonho de qualquer mulher, Chichi deveria ser muito feliz. Tomando ar, a azulada fez uma comparação entre pai e filho, chegando a conclusão que o mastro de seu marido era menor, porém aquilo não importava, pois o amava.  

Repentinamente os devaneios de Bra foram interrompidos por Goku, que a puxou para um beijo, enquanto a sentava vagarosamente em cima de sua máquina do amor. Aquilo estava fazendo o sayajin ir a loucura, pois sua nora era apertada e isso lhe dava uma enorme sensação de bem estar.

Bra ao ser preenchida totalmente por aquele membro rijo e pulsante começou a rebolar e a cavalgar o moreno, que gemeu com seus movimentos ritmos. Bra e Goku não demoraram a gozar, mas só o fizeram após a azulada se transformar em super sayajin e ele em super sayajin blue, mas ambos controlaram os seus kis para não chamarem a atenção de Vegeta e dos demais.

**&**

Nesse momento, do lado de fora da residência dos Son, em cima de uma árvore, uma pessoa observou todo o ato sexual de Goku e Bra e seus pensamentos eram conflituosos, pois tinha gostado do que viu, tanto que até se masturbou os assistindo e gozou diversas vezes. Quando notou que eles tinham acabado, se ajeitou, entrou na casa sem cerimônia e subiu as escadas. Ao ficar de frente a porta onde o casal estava, parou por um instante, mas repentinamente o seu estado raivoso voltou, o fazendo invadir o local.

Bra quando viu o seu marido, deu um pulo na cama e arregalou os olhos.

\- Amor... eu posso explicar... – Falou a azulada chorosa se levantando.

\- Explicar o que Bra? Não existe explicação para o que presenciei!

\- Me perdoe, por favor! – Implorou Bra se tapando com um dos lençóis da cama.

\- Perdoar o que? Se fui eu que errei ao deixar você sozinha com o meu pai, mesmo sabendo que você tinha uma queda por ele. Quer saber Bra? Não estou brabo contigo, já estou mais calmo, pois eu gostei do que vi! – Admitiu para o espanto da azulada e de seu pai, que não estava acreditando no que ouviu.

\- Como assim? Pensei que você iria pedir o divórcio, quebrar toda a casa, pular no seu pai e brigar com ele... porém com essa atitude fiquei surpresa – Declarou receosa .

\- Até pensei nisso no primeiro momento que presenciei vocês dois juntos se agarrando, mas depois senti prazer ao ver você transando com o meu pai! Tanto que me masturbei! – Confessou sem vergonha nenhuma.

\- Caramba, filho! Você é esquisito!

\- Olha quem fala né papai! Você não fica muito atrás – Irritou-se Goten voltando a encarar a esposa, que de repente ficou pensativa.

\- Amor, já que você curtiu... eu e o seu pai transando, você acha que poderia abrir uma exceção e transarmos os três? Eu tenho um desejo erótico, de transar com dois homens ao mesmo tempo, mas nunca tive coragem de contar. Então topa? – Pediu com um sorriso malicioso.

\- Só se meu pai concordar, mas cada um na sua, eu não quero agarramento com macho, ainda mais sendo meu pai – Murmurou Goten cruzando os braços e encarando o seu genitor, que o olhava assustado, pensando na proposta de Bra.

\- E então Goku, topa? – Perguntou a azulada ao mesmo tempo que deixava o lençol cair evidenciando seu belo corpo, fazendo o sayajin novamente ficar em ponto de ataque.

\- Claro que sim, mas cada um na sua! – Anuiu o mais velho.

Goten apenas sorriu e retirou toda a sua roupa, depois puxou sua esposa para um beijo e a levou até a cama, onde Goku se aproximou rapidamente das costas de Bra e distribuía beijos em sua nuca, ao mesmo tempo que começava a entrar novamente nela, porém agora por trás, de forma lenta, até a jovem se acostumar com seu tamanho.

Goten observou um tanto enciumado a cara de prazer que sua esposa fazia, ao sentir seu pai dentro dela, então sem delongas ele começou a masturbar a sua amada até ela ficar encharcada, para depois a puxar vagarosamente para sentar em cima de seu membro. Ao mesmo tempo em que Goku mandava ver no sexo anal, pois ele já tinha certa experiência.

\- Ai meu deus, que bom! Huuummm – Gemeu a azulada sentindo-se preenchida totalmente pela frente e por trás, enquanto tanto seu marido como o seu sogro aumentavam a velocidade das estocadas, ela logo iria gozar e pelo que viu eles também.

\- É disso que você gosta não é? – Perguntou Goku sensualmente no ouvido da jovem.

\- Eu adorooooo, ai meu deus, estou chegando lá! Huuuuuuuuuuaaaa! – Bra gemeu alto ao ter vários orgasmos antes de gozar.

Finalmente o sonho de Bra estava se tornando realidade, agora faltava ver se aquilo que estava acontecendo ali iria se repetir ou não Essa decisão infelizmente não dependia somente dela.

**&**

Após o ménage a trois que ocorreu na montanha Paozu, a vida de ambos voltou ao normal, nem pai e nem filho mais tocou no assunto para a tristeza de Bra, que só ficou na vontade de ter uma repetição. Os dois fizeram de conta que aquilo nunca aconteceu, ela entendia o motivo, por isso não iria insistir, seu marido era muito ciumento. No entanto após provar Goku, seu desejo pelo proibido tinha se aguçado de tal maneira que tinha que se conter para não por em prática seus desejos mais ocultos. Na última semana, ela se pegou pensando em Gohan, seu cunhado gostoso, se ele era tão quente como Goku e Goten e como seria tê-lo na cama. Ela não sabia quando ou como, mas um dia iria conseguir o que queria e pouco se importava com Videl. Precisava provar Gohan, mas por enquanto iria observar o melhor momento para consumar sua vontade.

-

Fim


End file.
